


Wrong Place For A Drink

by Malfoy_Lupin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, Exes, Heartbreak, Jealousy, M/M, post relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malfoy_Lupin/pseuds/Malfoy_Lupin
Summary: Poe just wanted a drink after work, and the last thing he expected was to run into his ex, Ben Solo. He really hasn't spoken to Ben since their messy breakup, and Poe's beginning to feel like he's the only one who gives a shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is based off a writing prompt I had to do for one of my writing classes, and I immediately thought of these two. Heartbreak warning.

“Well, I’ll be damned…fancy meeting you here.” The voice came from a man already seated at the bar, dressed in a fine blue suit, his long black hair falling neatly to his shoulders. The recipient of the comment paused, one hand on the back of the chair and looked slowly up at the other man. He swallowed, lips parting.

“H-hi…Ben.” He finished pulling out his chair and sat in it, glancing over his own crinkled dress shirt and trying to smooth it out. “Sorry, I didn’t know you’d be here.”

Ben shrugged and smirked, “Don’t worry, Poe. I won’t be here long. Just waiting for a date to meet me here. Then we’ll be off.”

Poe’s jaw clenched briefly, before he remembered to breathe and relaxed. “Oh,” was all he said, maintaining a tone of only distant interest. He waved over the bartender. 

“Whatcha havin’ honey?”

“Cosmo. Strong.”

“Comin’ right up.”

Ben shook his head and gave a breathy laugh. “Still can’t believe you drink that fruity shit. You should learn to have one of these. It’s a real drink. For a real man.” He held up his glass of whisky on the rocks. 

Poe shrugged, keeping his gaze on the bar in front of him. His hands folded together on the countertop. When his drink arrived, he made a show of taking a long sip from it, giving a satisfied smile after swallowing and giving the bartender a thumb’s up. He checked his watch: 5:04. Not even close to being an okay time to head home yet. 

“Someone late or something?” Ben asked from the left and Poe tried to keep his gaze on the bar, but found himself glancing over to Ben anyway. 

“No.”

“No date?”

“No.”

“At all? Ever?”

Poe’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“I’m. Asking. You. If. You’ve. Been. On. A. Date. Recently?” Ben’s voice was slow and clear, eyes wide. 

Poe’s lips parted, brows pulling even closer. “That isn’t any of your business.”

“I’ll take that as a no then.” Ben laughed and shook his head. “Really, are you still healing? I’ve moved on already, you should too.”

“Yeah…” Poe pulled his drink toward him again, taking another long sip. 

“Stop being so pathetic.” 

That made Poe’s knuckles turn white as he gripped the edge of the counter and his head popped up to look at Ben again. His neck tensed and his eyes glimmered with something like barely controlled rage. “You know what? Stop acting like everything is so fucking easy. You may be someone who can just throw someone aside after two years, but those of us who are actually functioning humans—who have actual working hearts!—sometimes we need some fucking time after we’ve been thrown to the curb without any answers!” He threw his arms out to the sides in a swooping gesture and his cosmo fell right over, spilling pink liquor all over the bar top. Poe looked at it for a half moment, fingers clenching into his palms. “Fuck! I—You know what? I just—no, I don’t care that you have a date—actually maybe I do, but that’s fine, because I’m discovering that I shouldn’t even want someone who doesn’t want me and doesn’t have enough respect for me to give me any answers. So enjoy your evening!” He fumbled in his pocket for his wallet, nearly dropping it as he unfolded it and pulled out a crumpled bill to toss beside the tipped-over glass. 

He rushed to the door, where he nearly collided with a man entering. He had cropped red hair and wore a black suit that had to cost more than what Poe made in two months. 

“Sorry, I—” he began, but the man cut him off.

“How rude.” He looked down at Poe from the end of his nose. He pushed past Poe and purely out of frustration and curiosity, Poe watched the man over his shoulder. The man headed right over to Ben, leaning into the embrace Ben offered with open arms. Ben said something to him and the two laughed. Both of their heads began to turn toward the door, and Poe bolted down the street before they could spot him and he’d become the punchline of whatever hilarious thing Ben said next.


End file.
